Golden Amulet
Golden Amulet is horror-drama film features an ensemble cast that includes Arthur Kilis, Owen Rarumangkay, Indriani Biga, Pricillia Kawengian, Michael Sumeisey, Rani Anatasia, Ardian Adam and Sandy Patrick The film will be released on February 4th, 2018. Plot Weeks after his grandfather left him a house and mystical amulet, Kevin start to felt supernatural aura surrounding him and encounter with strange people that might led him to his doom. Cast Owen Rarumangkay '''as Kevin Lee, young journalist who has short precognition that just found out that his grandfather is inexpectly die and leaving him a strange house and some old golden amulet. The character based on Kevin Lee from the original story. Kevin ability to see upcoming event is used in the film. His other abilities like durability and self-healing not going to be used. '''Arthur Kilis as Rocky Montana, a man who claimed to be Kevin's late grandfather acquaintance and warn Kevin about the bad thing that about to come. The character is based on Doctor Montana, a mad psychiatrist who obsessed with magic and become Kevin's recurring enemy. But on some occasion he can turn to be ally. Indriani Biga as Detective Amara, a smart young detective who has quiet personality that taking Kevin's grandfather case after she suspect the old man has been killed. The character is loosely based on Kevin's enemy turns main lover Mira Ramirez, former detective who's going rogue after possessed by banshee. Her character in the film might only appear as detective. Michael Sumeisey as Ken Roberts, young lawyer who work for Kevin's grandfather, He provide little less details to Kevin and seems dissapear oftenly whenever needed. The character is based on Kendall Roberts. In original story he's a mayor and older than his age in the film. Ken also appear to be the only one who don't have any supernatural power. Ardian Adam as Anton Cassidy, Kevin's boss at office who has easy going personality. He's been manipulated by Rocky to tell about Kevin's personal issue. The character is based on Anton Cassidy, the tech mogul who also Kevin's best-friend. He has supernatural ability thanks to his near death experience but his story won't feature in the film. Rani Anatasia as Anna West, Rocky's former patience turn lover who dies in suicidal act. She's been haunting Rocky ever since and force him to resurrect her from the death so both of them can live happily again. The character is based on Anastasia West, Dr. Montana last patience before he turn crazy. She's later turn into ghost by Dr. Montana but the materials is sort out in the film. Pricillia Kawengian as Abigail Law, the caretaker of Kevin's late grandfather's house. She's revealed to be immortal and practice little sorcery. The character is based on Abigail, Kevin's high-school girlfriend. She don't have any connection with Kevin's grandfather in the past even though she's being immortal is kept in the film. Sandy Patrick as Jim Mori, a mysterious man who show up out of nowhere claimed to be Kevin's guardian only to dissapear again and become primary suspect of the supernatural case. He's character is partly based on James Mori. James is Kevin's grandfather best friend. Jim in the film is Kevin's old friend and he has supernatural power from his grandfather. Additionally, Brenda Wowor will portray Olga the time traveler, Kevin's grandfather's friend in the past. Mac, Mei Lin and Vanessa Balak will appear as Johnny (the mayor's son), Dolores, and Rocky's assistant' Bella Wong respectively. Alva Rembon and Kevia Van Bone has been cast as Sonny and Kezia, Kevin co-workers respectively. Chairudin was cast as Sakariah Uzman, Kevin's neighboor but his scenes were cut from the movie. Production Owen is the first to cast on December 2016. Arthur later join the film after wrap his recent project UnFunny 2. Sania, Mac, and Alva join the cast to portray Amara, Ken, and Jim respectively. On January 2017, Sania left the project. Maria is the last to be cast. She will portray Abigail. On January 19, Maria left the project and the production is put on hold until the rest of the week. Pricillia Kawengian join the cast on February 2017. Lindry, Kevia Van Bone, and Nadya Runtuwene is consider to play Amara. The role later went to singer' Indriani Biga who's been approached to do the soundtrack. Kevia later confirmed that she filmed a scene for the movie but her role still unknown. Both Mac and Alva confirmed to not play Ken and Jim respectively but still have role in the project. Christiadi, Calvin Kawenas, Chairudin, Sandy Patrick, and Michael Sumeisey were approached to be Ken Roberts. Sandy instead got cast as Jim and the role of Ken went to Michael. On late February, it was revealed that Pricillia will portray Abigail. Meilin is cast and filmed a scene, though her scene might end up get cut. Rani Anatasia and Brenda Wowor has been cast with undisclosed role. Ardian Adam reveal to be part of the film and will eventually portray Anton Cassidy. The principal photography slated to start on January 19 and ended on April 6. The film is set to released soon and the production has been push forward. Release Golden Amulet was supposed to be released on December 20th, 2017 but because many changes mainly in cast happens during production the film was put on hold until certain notice. The film got new release date which in March 4th, 2018. Reception The film majorly received positive review based on character mostly despite the thin written story. The story opens with a massive plot that end up joint together as one arc but still maintain to have their own subplot. Both Kevin and Rocky take center stage to represent the protagonist from good and bad side. The movie felt so much powerful for good performance by the casts, but truly Owen, Arthur, Michael, and Rani is the most standout. Both Arthur and Owen show that they can pull the leading role despite have to share it with another character. Michael did surprise performance as he's taking Ken Roberts character into the same personal value but still shown the new form. Rani having the most praise for her role as Anna. Both Pricillia and Sandy did okay as both of their screen-time wasn't really up to the potential. Indriani is the perfect example of underused character despite the potential she's bring into the movie. Others supporting character doesn't even feel like they belong in this movie like Olga, Kezia, Tony, and Johnny. Ardian Adam's character did steal some spotlight but still his appearance only add more complication to Kevin's subplot. Trivia * Although direct adaption from Golden Amulet, the early title for this film are Perfect Stranger, Mister Lee, Dark Encounter, and Asylum Comes Calling. * Only Arthur and Owen that part of original cast and actually present during table read. Most of the main cast besides them drop the film early and halfway. * Sania, Mac, Alva, and Christiadi were reported to play Amara, Ken, Jim, and Anton Cassidy respectively but changed when they quit the project. * Maria and Febriani is slate to play Abigail but both left the project. * Both Mac and Alva instead portray another character. * Kevia is set to play Amara until she choose to appear in slightly smaller role but memorable. * Indriani is approached to do the soundtrack before cast as Amara. * Pascal Monareh almost play Anton Cassidy but he eventually star in another movie alongside Arthur. * Brenda Wowor appear as Olga. Brenda already filmed a scene before when she's play another character. * Pricillia Kawengian appear as Abigail Law. Her close friend, Mei Lin also got some part in this movie but most of her scene got cut. * Indriani Biga is the last to be cast. * Michael Sumeisey and Sandy Patrick were considered for Jim. Sandy got Jim, and Michael portrays Ken. * Owen and Arthur share the same billing. * Despite having a smaller role, Indriani Biga received higher credit than Pricillia Kawengian. * Rani Anatasia slate to appear in larger role, but the decision was trim for an unknown reason. * Chairil Muhammad already filmed a scene for the movie, but his character remain unknown. * Ardian Adam actually supposed to appear much less than his portrayal in the film. * Both Sandy and Michael almost never share scene together beside the final battle scene. * Indriani and Michael spent almost two weeks of hangout to build both Amara and Ken chemistry to create buddy-cop situation. * Audina Noviyanti set to portray Dr. Montana secretary Susan, but the role were cut later and Vanessa Balak replace her with new character; Bela. * Abigail, Jim, and Rocky seems to despise each other almost the entire film. * Kevin and Rocky is great example on how the amulet might work for good people and bad people. * The scene when Jim talk with Amara is completely cut. * Abigail and Amara are suppose to have scene discussion about Abigail past. Indriani think the scene were unnecessary since Amara is play as experienced detective.